Untouchable (HunHan Ver)
by Seoglyu Yeowang
Summary: Xi Luhan adalah vampir masa kini yang tidak lagi meminum darah. Ia menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sejak bertemu Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... sayangnya Sehun si pecinta kebersihan tidak mau disentuh olehnya. Warning: GS, Typo(es) and Remake from Webtoon
1. Prolog

**Untouchable**

 **.**

 **Massstar**

 **remake by Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :** **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun** **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** **Drama** **, Fr** **antasy**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(es)** **and Remake from Webtoon**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Xi Luhan_ _adalah vampir masa kini yang tidak lagi_ _meminum_ _darah. Ia menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sejak bertemu Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... sayangnya Sehun si pecinta kebersihan tidak mau disentuh olehnya._

 _._

 **Prolog**

 **Untouchable**

Touch (menyentuh) adalah keadaan dimana sesuatu bersinggungan dengan tubuh. Melakukan kontak fisik, besinggungan dengan. Seperti bayi yang menyentuh tangan ibunya. Manusia menyentuh manusia lain untuk merasakan kasih sayang, agar lebih akrab, atau menunjukan rasa cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Namun, ada seseorang yang menyentuh . . .

"izinkan aku menyentuh mu"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

. . . untuk bertahan hidup (?)

.

.

.

 _TBC or End?_

 **.**

 **Taraaaa aku kambek lagi. Dapet judul ini dari temen, setelah searching dan baca jadi tertarik buat ngeremake ini dengan main cast nya hunhan. Ada yang pernah baca ini? Kalian bisa nemu ini di webtoon dengan judul yang sama karyanya Massstar. Maaf juga belum sempet update tapi malah publish ini. Kalo kalian berminat aku bakal buat lanjutannya segeraa,** **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you soon, annyeong**


	2. Aku jadi kacau!

**Untouchable**

 **.**

 **Massstar**

 **remake by Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :** **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun** **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** **Drama** **, Fr** **antasy**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(es)** **and Remake from Webtoon**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Xi Luhan_ _adalah vampir_ _e_ _masa kini yang tidak lagi_ _meminum_ _darah. Ia menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sejak bertemu Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... sayangnya Sehun si pecinta kebersihan tidak mau disentuh olehnya._

 _._

"astaga! Hampir saja, aku pingsan!"

"setelah memberiku tanda tangan, dia juga menyalamiku, lho. lalu tiba-tiba kakiku lemas!"

"aaahh… ngomong-ngomong, kai, dia itu keren sekali!"

"aku lebih suka yeollie. Rambut pirangnya itu lho… terlihat sangat aahh…"

"aku pasti akan datang lagi jika mereka mengadakan _fans meeting_ lainya."

Terdengar percakapan dua remaja yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di seoul lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, mereka baru saja menghadiri _fans meeting_ idolanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"eh?" ucap salah satu gadis menghentikan ucapan temannya. "lihat dia, gadis dengan koper merah itu cantik sekali." Tunjuk gadis itu pada seorang wanita yang berada di halte yang terletak beberapa meter darinya berada.

"astaga, apa dia seorang artis? Atau mungkin seorang model? Modis sekali, sangat cantiik…" puji temannya. "lihatlah wajahnya, putih sekali. Matanya lebar." Lanjutnya memuji.

"dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang manusia ya? Kau lihat tidak? dia, terlihat seperti. . . hmmm. . ."

"vampire?" tebaknya

"hush! Dia bisa mendengar kita!" "ya, benar. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Seperti cerita komik, mereka mungkin sungguh ada. menjalani hidup abadi, vampire yang berdarah dingin menghisap manusia!"

"seksi sekali…"

"ah, benar… mereka benar-benar seksi…"

"permisi." Ucap sang objek yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan. "mereka itu tidak minum darah 'tetapi soal seksi itu benar' mereka tidak meminum darah lagi. Kalian pikir mereka hidup di zaman apa?" wanita itu terus saja berbicara tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi dari lawan bicaranya.

"kau dengar itu?"

"mengerikan."

"kita pergi saja yuk." Kira-kira begitulah,

"dia cantik, tapi sinting. Yuk kita pergi."

'aku ini… "aku tidak sinting…" … seorang vampire.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untouchable**

 **Chapter 1: Aku jadi kacau!**

.

"ah, ini dia! Sampul majalah pertamaku." Ucap seorang wanita ketika berhasil menemukan sebuah majalah dengan dirinya yang menjadi salah satu model sampulnya. "baru saja terbit hari ini. Bagaimana penampilanku di foto ini?" gumamnya.

Jika kalian mendengar kata "vampire" mungkin yang kalian bayangkan adalah sosok yang terlihat disampul majalah style cut edisi bulan april. Seseorang berwajah pucat dengan gigi taringnya yang suka menghisap darah. Tetapi vampire di dunia itu berbeda dengan yang ada di buku cerita. Sebagai keturunan langsung dari vampire kuno, vampire zaman sekarang lebih mirip manusia. Ya, mereka tetap mewarisi gen untuk paras yang rupawan guna memikat lawan jenis. Tetapi mereka tidak meminum darah dan hidup abadi. mereka telah berevolusi, jauh berubah. Kini mereka hidup dengan menyerap energy tubuh manusia, melalui sebuah sentuhan. Lebih mudah bukan? Dan tidak terlihat mencolok.

"akhir-akhir ini aku sering pusing dan lemas, aku tidak tahu kenapa." Ucap sang wanita yang berada beberapa meter dari ku

"ah, mungkin anemia. Yuk, aku antar pulang. Kau istirahat saja." Jawab seorang pria disampingnya yang kini sedang menggenggam tanganya.

"iya, terima kasih…"

Luhan's POV

"dasar sialan. Kau tau bukan penyebabnya kenapa. Menyingkirlah darinya." Gumamku melihat kejadian tersebut. Lihat, masih banyak yang lainnya bukan? Karena sebuah sentuhan terlihat sangat normal, manusia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.

Ah, aku cerita seperti ini bukan untuk pamer. Tetapi aku, Xi Luhan, 22 tahun, tidak pernah gagal memikat pria. Karena apa? Karena aku cantiik….

"aku ambil ini." Aku memutuskan untuk membeli majalah tersebut

"ini 12 dollar." Ucap namja yang berada di kasir. "bisakah anda menandatangani…."

"maaf aku sibuk…" 'ah dia pasti ingin memintaku untuk menandatangani majalahya juga'

"maksudku, menandatangani slip pembayarannya."

"eh, ya… maaf." 'dasar bodoh kau xi luhan.'

… tetapi semua orang punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan ayahku. Ayahku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pendeta. Pendeta yang terkenal mementingkan kedamaian dan pengendalian diri. Beliau selalu mengawasiku, memaksaku untuk menyerap energy seminimal mungkin untuk bertahan hidup. Dan inilah yang menyebabkanku meninggakan rumah.

"Aku tidak mau seumur hidup hanya memegang tante-tante" oceh ku. maafkan aku ayah. Kita hanya hidup sekali, jadi aku ingin menikmati hidup.

"aku harus menelpon makelarnya, sebelum pindah ke rumah baru. Berapa ya nomornya?" gumam ku sambil terus mencari kontak seseorang tanpa memperhatikan jalan

Brukkk~ terdengar bunyi pundak saling bertubrukan

'eh- ' "aduh maaf ya, kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak melihat jalan. Biar ku bantu." Ucap ku saat melihat buku sang pemilik yang ku tabrak berceceran di jalan.

"tidak apa. Jangan sentuh itu!" cegahnya saat melihatku ingin mengambil bukunya.

"eh… tapi…" sshhh~ telapak tangan kami saling bersentuhan. slah bukunya berhasil direbut

"yang tadi itu apa?" "dia… berbeda!" gumam ku sesaat setelah pegangan tanganya terlepas

"hei, hei! Tunggu dulu!" ucap ku ketika melihatnya mulai melangkah pergi.

'sekali lagi… aku ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi' "tunggu..!" 'aaah…. Sinar matahari. Aku lupa kacamata hitamku. Tidak apa jika aku terkena bawang dan salib. Tetapi, terkena matahari langsung membuat ku….'

"HACHUUUUUU…. HACHUUU… HACHUUU…. " …. Bersin'

'apa?' pijakan ku bergeser ketika bersin sehingga membuatku sempoyongan.

"aaahhh! ~" itu bukan suara desahan, reflekku ketika tak berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh ini.

'astaga! Bahaya!' kulihat seorang anak kecil tengah berlari dan salah satu buku yang dibawa oleh pria itu terjatuh hendak mengenai kepalanya.

AAAAHHHH… BRUKK!

INI SANGAT MEMALUKAN

"…ma.. maafkan aku…" gumamku sesaat setelah terjatuh dengan keadaan bersimpuh dihadapannya.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

.

 _ **Hueeeee aku gak nyangka kalo ngeremake jauh lebih sulit dibanding dengan menulis 'karya sendiri' gimana hasilnya chapter ini? Aku ngerasa berantakan banget. Karena gak sebanding dengan respon kalian yang bener-bener waaahhh…. Rencananya aku mau buat ini sama dengan versi aslinya. Ada yang punya saran untuk kakaknya lulu? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **See you soon, annyeong**_


	3. Kau! Ya, Kan?

**Untouchable**

 **.**

 **Massstar**

 **remake by Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :** **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun** **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** **Drama** **, Fr** **antasy**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(es)** **and Remake from Webtoon**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Xi Luhan_ _adalah vampir_ _e_ _masa kini yang tidak lagi_ _meminum_ _darah. Ia menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sejak bertemu Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... sayangnya Sehun si pecinta kebersihan tidak mau disentuh olehnya._

 _._

"…ma.. maafkan aku…" luhan segera meminta maaf sesaat setelah dirinya terjatuh dengan keadaan bersimpuh dihadapan pria tersebut.

'apa aku… baru saja menyentuhnya? Tidak mungkin. Bukan begitu!' fikir luhan setelah bangkit dan mengingat bahwa dirinya telah menyentuh bagian 'privasi' darinya.

…

…

Keduanya masih terdiam 'baiklah Xi Luhan, tenangkan dirimu. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apapun.' Batin Luhan

"eoh jeoseohamnida. Aku tersandung. Aku benar-benar ceroboh" ucap Luhan setelah berdiri sambil tersenyum. "apa kau terluka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"apa kau puas sekarang?" bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu sepertinya lebih memilih bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"apa?" seketika ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Luhan berubah.

"penguntit mesum yang suka mengikuti dan menyentuhku." Ucap pria itu dingin

'APAA?' lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat terkejut karena jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"kau sakit eoh? Berhentilah berpura-pura jatuh ataupun menabrakku! Kau pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

'sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Aku? Penguntit? Bagaimana bisa?' "tttunggu dulu. Kau salah sangka. Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh yang…. Ucap Luhan mencoba mengklarifikasi 'Hanya saja terlihat enak.' Gumamnya "Eh, bukan itu yang ku maksud!" bantahnya kemudian "sudah lah." "intinya aku memang sengaja menyentuhmu! Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya!" Luhan menyerah dan memilih berterus terang.

. . .

"eh.. yang kumaksud itu…"

"jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi." "jika aku melihatmu lagi, kau ku anggap sebagai penguntit. Dan akan ku umumkan pada semuanya siapa dirimu, hingga kau malu." "ini terakhir kalinya aku mau berhadapan denganmu." "sudah ku peringatkan bukan? Awas saja!"

"t-tunggu… hei!" Luhan berteriak ketika melihat pria itu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Untouchable**

 **Chapter 2: KAU! YA, KAN?**

 **.**

Teriknya matahari mengiringi perjalanan Luhan menuju apartment barunya yang berada di daerah gangnam. Diantar oleh seorang penjaga apartment menuju kamar yang nantinya akan ditempati oleh Luhan.

"furniturnya lengkap dan ini merupakan gedung baru, jadi cukup popular. Lingkungannya juga cukup tenang dan menyenangkan …bla bla bla bla bla ." ucap si penjaga apartment pajang lebar di sepanjang jalan.

"barang-barangnya sudah dikirim kesini, kan?" Tanya Luhan ketika tiba di depan pintu kamar aprtmentnya yang bernomor 302.

"iya sudah. Kau bisa menyusul untuk mengisi formulir pendaftarannya di kantor nanti." Terangnya lagi "semoga betah tinggal disini."

"terima kasih."

.

.

Luhan's POV

Brukkk~ 'Uugh lelahnya. Sungguh sulit menarik koper dengan mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi' seketika aku langsung menjatuhkan diri setelah memasuki apartment.

"HAH! APA? Penguntit?" gerutu ku saat kembali mengingat perseteruan dengan pria tadi

"…." Sesaat ku terdiam ketika mata dan telapak tangan ini bertemu.

'yang tadi itu apa ya?"' pikiran ku kembali menerawang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ani ani bukan yang itu tetapi…." Rancau ku ketika ku mengingat bagian yang 'itu' bagian dimana aku menyentuh sesuatu tepat dibagian selangkangannya.

"ya saat itu…." fokus ku mengingat bagian yang diinginkan, bagian dimana kedua telapak tangan kami saling bersentuhan "energinya berbeda, terasa begitu murni dan belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya…. Sungguh dia nikmat sekali."

"tetapi tetap saja mengesalkan. Apa dibilang? Penguntit eoh? Apa aku puas? Kenapa aku harus puas dengan mu? Kau tak tau betapa terkenalnya aku di sekolah? Ciiih, pria macam apa itu, sombong sekali." Lagi lagi aku menggerutu ketika kembali mengingat ucapannya yang sungguh menyebalkan. 'baiklah, kita lihat saja seberapa besar pembelaan mereka pada ku di social media.

Luhan Xi – "baru saja aku dikira penguntit" ~ twett sent

BIIP~ 'siapa itu? cepat sekali membalasnya'

'yeolli? Apa dia tidak bekerja?' pikirku saat melihat id yang tertera disana "penguntit apaan? Apa kau sudah selesai pindahan?" kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis disana 'tau dari mana dia? Pasti ulah eomma. Teman kecil ku… inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa punya rahasia karena dia selalu melaporkan kegiatanku pada eomma.'

"baiklah xi luhan semangat! Mari kita rapihkan semua ini!" ucapku pada tumpukan kardus-kardus disana

TINGNONG TINGNONG~~ "PAKEET.." Terdengar suara dibalik pintu

'apa paket ku sudah sampai? Cepat sekali…'

.

.

"kamar 302, Xi Luhan kan?" Tanya si pengirim paket

"ya itu aku, terima kasih." Jawab ku seraya menerima sebuah kardus yang diberikannya.

.

"datang lebih cepat dibanding yang aku kiraa…" gumamku

Kriiienng~~

"…."

"ne, eomma. Aku sudah sampai, dan barang-barangnya juga."

"…."

"bersih dan nyaman. Tidak banyak cahaya matahari juga." "bagaimana kabar ayah?"

"sebaiknya kau jangan dulu pulang chagiyaa.. dia bilang, dia akan menghukummu jika kau pulang nanti."

"ya aku mengerti, karena aku pergi tanpa pamit. Eomma… tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf ku ne?"

"…apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Hati-hati ya… jangan sentuh orang yang tidak dikenal, arrachi?"

"nee eomma. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah dewasa." "akan ku undang eomma jika semuanya sudah selesai."

"baiklah sayang.." – BIPP sambungan telponnya diputus oleh Luhan

Inilah aku. Kedua orang tuaku memang sangat protektif kepada ku. itu semua karena aku selalu membuat banyak masalah, seperti halnya hari ini. Semua itu hanya karena aku tidak sepemikiran dengan appa. Kami memang tidak berburu manusia untuk bertahan hidup karena kami menghisap energy mereka melalui sentuhan sehari-hari. Tapi aku lebih memilih 'hidup untuk makan' tidak seperti appa yang memilih 'makan untuk hidup'

Kalian tau? Setiap manusia memiliki energy dan rasa yang berbeda. Bukankah wajar jika kita mengingkan sesuatu yang lebih enak? Benar 'hidup untuk makan'. Dan appa tak memahami hal itu.

'sepertinya aku harus bergegas merapikan semua ini, ini akan menghabiskan waktu seharian.' Pikir ku ketika melihat banyaknya kardus-kardus yang telah ku buka.

"eh, apa ini?" merasa heran ketika ku menemukan sebuah buku dari salah satu kardus ku

'harmonika yang sedih' "buku cerita anak-anak?" gumamku heran setelah membaca judulnya

Lagi-lagi ku temukan beberapa buah buku dari dalam kardus yang sama. Merasa heran, ku coba mencari alamat dari si penerima dan ternyata bertuliskan

OH SEHUN

KAMAR #301, MASSSTAR VIL. XX-DONG, XX-GU, SEOUL

'kamar 301… oh sehun? pasti tercampur dengan kardus-kardusku'

.

.

TINGNONG TINGNONG~~

SSS… "ada apa?" terdengar suara dari dalam sana

'ah bagus, mereka ada dirumah.' "oh hai…" sapa ku "aku baru saja pindah ke kamar sebelah, dan sepertinya ada yang salah antar…." Ucapku sambil melihat kearah intercome

"….. hei! Nona penguntit."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _Ada sedikit penjelasan untuk chapter diatas, kata-kata dalam tanda petik satu itu artinya ucapan dalam hati seseorang siapa pun itu. makasih untuk sarannya dengan memakai tulisan italic. Makasih juga buat riders yang udah follow, favorite, bahkan review dan juga untuk para siders yang belom nongol hehehhe aku akan usahain fast update untuk minimalin jarak yang terlalu jauh dari versi aslinya. Maaf karena belum sempat balas review kalian tapi aku tetap baca satu persatu, dan aku apresiasi semua itu. akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See you soon, annyeong_


	4. Karena Tubuhmu Jujur

**Untouchable**

 **.**

 **Massstar**

 **remake by Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :** **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun** **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** **Drama** **, Fr** **antasy**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(es)** **and Remake from Webtoon**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Xi Luhan_ _adalah vampir_ _e_ _masa kini yang tidak lagi_ _meminum_ _darah. Ia menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sejak bertemu Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... sayangnya Sehun si pecinta kebersihan tidak mau disentuh olehnya._

 _._

"hei nona penguntit!"

.

.

"sudah kuperingatkan bukan?"

Luhan terkejut bukan main hingga wajahnya kini berubah pucat pasi. Dia hanya memikirkan satu kemungkinan, namun ia sangat ingin menyangkalnya.

"kau mengikutiku hingga kerumah kan?"

"…." Luhan masih diam dan memilih mendengarkan apa yang ingin pria yang diketahuinya bernama Sehun katakan.

"kau masih mengelak kalau kau bukan penguntit?"

"…." 'apa dia punya masalah dengan seorang penguntit?' batin Luhan tak abis pikir

"kalau terus begini, akan ku laporkan kau ke polisi."

…. "sepertinya kau salah paham! Aku bukan penguntit! Aku baru saja pindah dan kau adalah tetangga ku. ini murni kebetulan!" sungguh luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi atau semuanya akan semakin runyam "ada salah kirim! Ada paket untuk mu!"

"…." Kali ini yang didalam sana tak bersua

"coba kau lihat ini! Oh sehun. kamar 30. Lihat? Benar kan?" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan apa yang tertulis di kotak melalui intercome

"…. Baiklah, letakan saja dilantai dan pergilah."

"shiro."

"…."

"keluar dan ambillah sendiri. Aku tidak tau kau punya masalah apa, tapi aku tidak suka dituduh sebagai penguntit!" "kenapa kita tidak saling meminta maaf…

"tidak. tidak perlu." Ucap Sehun memotong "kalau kau mau ambil saja, atau buang. Terserah saja."

Klik~~ sambungan intercome terputus dari dalam sana

"yaampun! Kasarnya!" jerit Luhan frustasi

.

.

.

 **Untouchable**

 **Chapter 3: Karena Tubuhmu Jujur**

.

Hari ini matahari tidak begitu terik sehingga luhan tidak perlu mengenakan kacamata untuk berlindung dari sinar matahari. Sore ini luhan bersama chanyeol dan kai bertemu di sebuah coffee shop langganan mereka.

"aaarh! Aku benar-benar marah, darah ku rasanya mendidih tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. kau tahu? Dari pada disebut sebagai penguntit, aku lebih cocok disebut sebagai korban bukan?" Luhanlah yang pertama kali bersuara mengenai kepindahannya tempo hari.

"hari pertamamu buruk sekali." Komentar chanyeol

"bedebah yang sungguh kasar." Maki luhan

"kenapa kebetulan sekali. Tetanggamu adalah orang yang sebelumnya kau sentuh." Lagi-lagi chanyeol yang berbicara

"lalu kardusnya kau apakan?" kali ini kai yang bertanya

"aku bawa pulang lagi. Kalau dia ingin mengambilnya, akan kubalas semua perlakuannya." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum licik

"hehehe jadi bagaimana lelaki yang kau sentuh?" Tanya chanyeol

"tidak jelek… tidak, malah dia terlihat hebat. Energinya terasa begitu murni. Aku hanya bersentuhan tangannya dan tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya. Aku merasa tangannya itu menyembuhkan." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"bukan tangannya yang ku maksud"

"eh?" sesaat Luhan bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu "yak dasar mesum!" bentak Luhan ketika mengetahui apa yang dimaksudnya. "haruskah aku membandingkan miliknya dengan milik mu eoh?"

"bagaimanapun, ini bagus untukmu bukan?" Tanya Kai yang sedari tadi diam "seperti mangsa lezat yang tersedia untukmu setiap hari." Sambungnya lagi

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga bergumam "aaah… membandingkan? Bagaimana caranya?"

"tapi dia ituuu arrrrg" ucapan luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang yeoja menghampiri meja mereka.

"ya ampuuun! Mereka sungguh yeolli dan kai dari EXSO!" pekik salah satu yeoja yang berambut pendek

"kami datang ke seoul untuk melihat pertunjukanmu besok. Boleh minta tanda tangan kalian? Kumohon?" kali ini yeoja si rambut panjang yang berbicara

"benarkah? Terima kasih banyak." Jawab chanyeol ramah. "bukankah kita harus bersalaman?" tanyanya lagi

"yeaay… terima kasih! Kau sungguh keren" pekik mereka berdua kegirangan

.

.

"hidupmu sungguh mudah yeoll." Ucap Luhan iri

"menurutmu kenapa vampire tertarik pada dunia hiburan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"energy tubuh manusia itu sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup kita. Jadi kita harus sering-sering bersentuhan dengan mereka. Dan dunia hiburan adalah cara berburu yang terbagus agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka. Itulah fungsi wajah menarik yang kita punya bukan?" Chanyeol pulalah yang menjelaskan panjang lebar

"hidup itu 'memberi dan menerima' ku beri mereka hiburan, dank u ambil yang dibutuhkan. Ini yang disebut "hidup berdampingan""

"dan simba, kau lari dari rumah untuk berburu. Itu bodoh tapi lucu."

"uhuk"

"kau ini kuno. Kau tau kan? Bla bla bla bla bla ~

"apa? Bodoh? Ini masalah nilai. Sudah ku bilang bukan? Aku lebih mementingkan kualitas daripada kuantitas! Lebih baik aku memakan sepotong steak daripada 100 protein batangan. Dan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku samba!"

"tapi aku selalu memanggilmu simba selama 15 tahun."

"dan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka!"

"ah sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"manager menyuruh kami datang lebih awal hari ini." Jelas Kai

"nanti kita adakan pesta penyambutan. Telepon aku yaaa…."

"hei, yang benar saja?!"

"aku bisa saja mengunjungimu malam ini jika kau merasa kesepian."

"pergi sana!"

"kai, tolong bantu aku, buang benda itu saat keluar ya."

"simba menolak ku. yang kupunya hanya kau. Sedihnya…." Adu Chanyeol pada Kai

"oh ya! Simba!" "bagaimana jika kau jadikan dia mangsa pertamamu? Itukan alasanmu kabur dari rumah?"

"…." Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya diam

"semangat ya simba. Sayangku~~"

"kai, kumohon. Bunuh dia."

. . .

Luhan baru saja tiba di kediamannya. Sesaat ia melirik kearah tetangganya meskipun pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan tertutup.

"yeolli benar. Aku bisa memburu siapapun yang kumau sekarang. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan energinya. Haruskah ku coba saja?" gumam Luhan

"dasar penguntit mesum!"

"ani ani. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah lagi. Dia mungkin masih berpikir aku adalah penguntitnya. Kan masih ada banyak mangsa lainnya."

"lelahnyaaa~~~ sepertinya aku harus tidur lebih awal untuk syuting besok."

.

.

Luhan sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, sesekali terdengar suara igauan dari mulutnya yang meminta tambahan samgyupsal, hingga sesuatu mengusik tidurnya dan membuatnya terjaga. Sesuatu yang pertama kali dilihat oleh luhan ketika pertama kali terjaga adalah Sehun. tetangganya itu terduduk disampingnya dan menatapnya intens. Perlahan sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka, menyentuh tangan Luhan dan mengarahkan pada dadanya sebelah kiri mengakibatkan kedua jenis kulit itu bersentuhan.

"….sentuh aku…." Itu adalah suara Sehun

"….." sementara Luhan hanya diam membatu.

….. KRIIIIEENG KRIIIING KRIEEEENGGGG…..

Suara alarm yang memekik telinga terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu hingga membuat sipemilik apartment terjaga

"Oh ya tuhaaan. Mimpi apa aku barusan?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continue_

 _._

 _AAAH mianhae, karena satu dan lain hal aku jadi telat update untuk chapter yang satu ini. Oh yaa aku mau tanya, lebih baik fast update per-chapter atau agak sedikit lama tapi gabungan beberapa chapter?bagaimana penulisan di chapter ini? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See you soon, annyeong_


	5. 4&5

**Untouchable**

 **.**

 **Massstar**

 **remake by Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :** **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun** **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** **Drama** **, Fr** **antasy**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(es)** **and Remake from Webtoon**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Xi Luhan_ _adalah vampir_ _e_ _masa kini yang tidak lagi_ _meminum_ _darah. Ia menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sejak bertemu Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... sayangnya Sehun si pecinta kebersihan tidak mau disentuh olehnya._

 _._

Keesokan harinya Luhan benar-benar menghadiri acara pemotretannya dengan mata sembab akibat terus terjaga setelah 'mimpi buruk' nya.

"astaga luhannieee…. Kenapa matamu seperti itu? semua baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya sang penata riasnya

"jika ingin syuting jangan tidur terlalu larut. Siapa yang mengganggumu eoh? Kekasihmu? Apa perlu ku beri pelajaran dia?"

"ani ani bukan seperti itu. kau salah paham"

"untung saja aku bisa menutupinya dengan make up ini."

"hehehhe gomawo"

" _Yah, dalam hidup ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti, tetapi tetap saja … mengapa aku memimpikannya?"_

"terlalu banyak beban dipikiranku, pasti itu penyebabnya kan? _Tapi kenapa hari si bedebah kasar itu yang harus muncul dalam mimpiku?_ "

"hanya ada satu kata 'ngidam' . benar?"

"Tapi bukankah ini berlaku hanya untuk makanan…? _Tapi aku tidak mungkin bermimpi tanpa alasan"_

 _kau mungkin hanya tidak menyadarinya bahwaaa…_

"tubuhmu menginginkannya luhanieee"

 _tubuhku menginginkannya?_

"cha, sudah selesai!"

"aaah, gomawo eonni.."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **UNTOUCHABLE**

 **CHAPTER 4 & 5**

 _._

"SEMUANYA SIAAAAPPP"

" _Mungkin aku mulai lapar hingga aku bermimpi seperti itu?"_

Beberapa hari ini Luhan disibukkan dengan kegiatan pindahannya, hal itu menyebabkannya hanya memperoleh energy melalui sentuhan yang tidak disengaja dan dirinya juga tidak ada jadwal pemotretan, energy seperti itu tentu saja tidak akan cukup untuk bertahan hidup. Sama seperti halnya manusia yang memerlukan energy untu bertahan hidup, seorang vampire juga sama. Mereka dapat bertahan selama tiga hari tanpa sentuhan manusia.

" _waaaah terlihat lezat sekali"_

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat saat pemotretan adalah sekumpulan model pria tampan dengan 'kostum' yang memperlihatkan absnya.

" _ya, lupakan saja mimpi itu._ Fighting!"

Luhan sudah bersiap dengan pose pertamanya bersama seorang model pria. Salah satu lengan pria berambut dark brown itu mengalung dileher luhan kemudian yang lainnya bertolak pinggang. Sedangkan luhan menyambut lengannya tersebut.

"Luhan senyum yang lebar!" itu suara sang fotographer

"aaah, maafkan aku…" ucap luhan membungkuk.

Bukan tanpa alasan luhan berhenti tersenyum ditengah-tengah sesi pemotretan. Kedua model itu kembali bersiap dalam keadaan 'stand by'

" _aneh, kenapa ini?"_

"oke bagus. Pertahankan ekspresinya,"

" _ini…. Hambar."_

"SIAP-SIAP UNTUK SESI PENGAMBILAN GAMBAR YANG BERIKUTNYA."

.

Setiap sesi pemotretan dilakukan dengan kostum dan bersama model yang berbeda pula. Sesi kedua dilakukannya bersama model berambut hitam keabuan dan yang terakhir bersama model berambut pirang itu.

KLIK KLIK KLIK

Beberapa foto berhasil diambil sesuai instruktur sang photographer. Semua model yang menjadi lawan mainnya terlihat masih muda, sehat, dan tampan tetapi tetap saja Luhan merasa… hambar.

"pemotretan hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Segera saja luhan menjauhi para kru dan model setelahnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mengabaikan para model lainnya yang memilih untuk melihat hasil photonya.

" _aaargggh… kenapa hambar? Bagaimana bisa?"_ terlihat luhan yang menyendiri sambil melihat telapak tangannya yang masih gemetaran.

" _aku sudah menyerap banyak energy, tapi… rasanya hambar! Apa aku sudah kehilangan selera?"_

.

Luhan kini tengah berada diruang ganti, gadis bermata rusa itu masih saja memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" _kupikir aku hanya lapar."_

" _kupikir, aku akan baik-baik saja begitu aku menyerap energy dari siapa saja."_

" _kupikir…. Ada yang kurang."_

" _si keparat itu telah merusak seleraku"_ Luhan kembali teringat tetangganya yang menyebalkan.

 _. . ._

EKSO baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan manggungnya ketika ponsel chanyeol berdering ditempatnya, pria bertelinga lebar itupun lantas segera mengangkatnya setelah melihat id yang tertera di layarnya.

"…."

"apa maksud mu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

"aah, maksudku seperti makanan! Ya, makanan! Seperti tteokbokki atau sundae."

"teokbokki? Sundae?" lagi-lagi chanyeol tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh lawan bicaranya.

"dengarkan aku dulu. Awalnya semua terasa lezat bagiku. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi setelah aku mencoba… ayam ya ayam. Aku terus memikirkan ayam dan memimpikannya. Memakan yang lain membuatku mengidamkan ayam."

"ayam? Baiklah…. Itu memang enak dan kurasa aku ingin makan itu lagi. Tapi tidak sehebat itu hingga aku mengidamkannya."

"…."

"Bukankah rasa ngidam akan hilang jika kau sudah memakannya? "

"…."

"ku rasa… tubuhku… ngidam."

"eh, maksudmu? Tubuhmu kenapa?"

"eh, bukan. Tidak kenapa-napa. Gomawo yeolli. Nanti aku telpon lagi. Bye…"

"yak! Luhan tunggu dulu, apa yang…." – BIP. Luhan memutuskan sambungan telponnya sepihak.

"kalau aku cerita semuanya, ia pasti akan mentertawakanku. Mentertawakanku karena memimpikankan." Gumam luhan sambil memandangi telpon genggamnya.

Benar, yang menelponnya tadi adalah Luhan. Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika menghubungi teman kecilnya itu. dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

" _ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, kan?"_

" _kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini? Lari dari rumah ternyata tidak ada gunanya! Lagipula kenapa dia? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya!"_ "ARRRRGGGHH!" jerit luhan frustasi tanpa sadar ia telah tiba di stasiun dan pengunjung lain hanya melihatnya aneh.

.

.

" _mungkin yeolli benar. Menyentuhnya sekali lagi akan membuat rasa ngidamnya hilang."_

" _mari lakukan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."_

Dan kereta yang membawa Luhan pulang pun melesat dengan kecangnya.

. . .

Hari sudah menjelang sore, kondisi di lingkungan flat luhan juga mulai ramai. Tetapi tidak dengan suasana didalam kamar nomor 31. Suasana didalam begitu hening dan gelap. Hanya ada cahaya yang berasal dari meja kerja dan aquariumnya. Terlihat sehun, si pemilik kamar tengah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelponnya.

"ya aku sudah mengirimkan salinannya. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah membacanya."

"tuan oh, mengenai sesi tanda tangan yang kita bahas tempo hari… aku tahu anda menolaknya, tetapi jika….

"jawabanku tetap 'tidak'." sela Sehun "pasti ada cara lain untuk promosi relasi publik."

"…."

"baiklah, aku mengerti." – BIP

"huffft.. lelahnya" gumam sehun seraya melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya

" _aku harus memesan buku itu lagi."_

TINGNONG~ TINGNONG~

.

.

Sementara itu didepan sana terdapat Luhan yang tengah membawa sekantong tteok.

TINGNONG~ TINGNONG~ bel berbunyi ketika luhan memencetnya

" _ini yang terakhir kalinya. Sekali ini saja, singkirkan harga dirimu. Bersikaplah sewajarnya. Berikan tteok ini dan berdamailah dengannya. Lalu bersalaman, dan semuanya akan beres."_

"huft…" luhan menghembuskan nafas sebelum kembali memencet bel

TINGNONG~ TINGNONG~ TINGNONG~ TINGNONG~

"eh? Dia tidak ada dirumah?" gumamnya ketika tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

" _uuugh… aku harap rasa ngidam ini akan segera hilang._ Sebaiknya nanti aku kembali lagi. Semoga dia kembali sebelum tteok-nya dingin. _"_ Ujar luhan kembali ke flatnya

CROT~ CROT~

Baru saja luhan membuka pintu flatnya, ia melihat tetangganya itu tengah menyemprotkan pembersih pada bel yang tadi disentuhnya .

" _eh? Dia sedang…."_ Luhan belum saja selesai memikirkan apa yang terjadi ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

KRIIIEET~ BRAKKK~ suara debuman pintu yang tertutup berhasil membawa luhan sadar dari lamunannya.

"apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?"

. . .

"apa aku ini kotor?" Tanya luhan pada dua sahabatnya sambil menjulurkan tangan

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah luhan

"lihatlah? Apa tanganku kotor? Bau?" Tanya luhan sekali lagi

"ditangan orang memang ada banyak kuman." Jawab kai

"ah, begitu yah? Berarti aku memang kotor. Itu lah penyebabnya. Baiklah, aku yang kotor ini pergi dulu. Byee…." Ucap luhan telah memberikan kantong tteoknya pada chanyeol

"kau kesini Cuma untuk memberi ini?"

"ambilah, anggap saja itu tteok 'perpisahan'" jawab luhan tanpa membalikkan badan

"tteok 'perpisahan'?" itu suaranya kai

"hei, simba!" yang dipanggilpun menghentikan langkahnya. "mumpung kau disini, bagaimana jika ku belikan ayam? Kau bilang kau ingin ayam kan?"

"A.Y.A.M ?!" dengan gerakan _slow motion_ luhan membalikan badannya.

.

.

MASSTAR PUB HOF, disinilah mereka sekarang. Setelah kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba di dorm EXSO. Mereka memilih tempat disudut ruangan tak lupa dengan sepiring paha ayam dan segelas besar bir.

BRUUK luhan membenturkan gelas yang berada ditangannya ke meja

"benar! Sejujurnya- seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah gagal berburu! Kau tau itu?" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan paha ayam yang berada ditangan satunya.

"aku menahan diri karena ayahku, tapi aku benar-benar terkenal disekolah! Aku ini pemilih, bukan pengemis!?" lanjutnya

"ya, aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau menggoda setiap pria yang terlihat lezat di sekolah! Tidak ada pria yang ingin memegang tanganmu. Mereka membicarakanmu sebagai gadis penggoda, tanpa tahu kau belum pernah berciuman!" ucap chayeol kesal hingga berdiri

"semuanya ingin memegang tangan ku! tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

"dia siapa? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" kai bertanya setelah berhenti menyedot sodanya

GLEEEK~ luhan kembali menengguk bir digelasnya. "bukan…. Dia. Maksud ku. ayam ini!" Teriak Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakan ayamnya. "ayam! Ayam yang menghinaku! AARRGHH!"

"ayam rasa apa itu? bumbu pedas? Goreng? Atau ayam bawang? Kau bilang makanan jenis ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Kenapa kau jadi terobsesi seperti itu?"

"anii gwaenchanna. Akan ku belikan ayam hingga kau muak. Ayoo minum lagi…" ucap chanyeol sambil mencekoki Luhan dengan bir "ayo, minum dan lupakan soal itu! hahahaha!" BERIKAN AKU AYAM DAN BIRNYA LAGIIII!" teriak chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Luhan benar-benar mabuk saat ini.

. . .

"apa kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian?" Tanya kai setelah sampai di depan flatnya Luhan

"ini sudah di depan mata. Aku baik-baik saja." Lakukan sesuatu padanya."

"hei luuuu… aniii kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku akan membawa mu pulang~~ aku bantu kau ganti baju dan mencuci…." Rancau Chanyeol tak jelas

"biarkan saja dia. Telpon aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah." Ucap kai sambil menopang tubuh chanyeol yang sempoyongan.

.

"uughh.. sepertinya aku mabuk sekali." Rancau luhan disepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya.

"huuuueekkk…" luhan menahan rasa mualnya

"ini semua karna yeolli yang terus berbicara tentang ayam. Benar ini semua karena ayam…."

"benar ayam disebelah saaana….." tunjuk luhan pada kamar sebelahnya

.

.

Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari shower terdenagar dari dalam kamar mandi, kebulan asap yang sedikit terlihat dari kaca juga memperjelas bahwa seseorang sedang mandi didalam sana.

TING NONG~ TING NONG~

"mungkin ada orang yang salah alamat lagi, uughh… harus ku bersihkan lagi yang sebelah sini." orang yang sedang mandi tersebut adalah Sehun.

TING NONG, TING NONG, TING NONG, TING NONG, TING NONG, TING NONG,

TING NONG, TING NONG… BRAK BRAK BRAK

Kali ini bukan hanya suara bel yang di dengar oleh sehun, tetapi juga suara pintu yang dipukul kasar.

"KAUU! KELUARLAH! YAK, OH SEHUUN KELUAR!" kira-kira begitulah yang didengar oleh sehun selanjutnya.

BRAK! BRAK! ~ suara pukulan pada pintu kembali terdengar. Pantas saja terdengar, jika diluar sana Luhan yang tengah mabuk menendangi pintu tak berdosa itu. "DASAR AYAM PENGECUT!"

"YA, AKU PENGUNTIT! LALU KENAPA? WAE?"

"KELUAR DAN LAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU!" Merasa lelah, luhan pun bertumpu pada pintu dengan kedua tangannya

"KELUARLAH! DASAR BEDEBAH KA…." KLAANG – Pintu bernomor 301 itu pun terbuka

"kau gila, eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat kotor pintuku!" bentak Sehun yang muncul hanya dengan mengenakan bathrobe

"Bedebah kasar." Panggil luhan setelah menegakkan diri "tapi kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?"

"…."

"biarkan aku menyentuhmu. Biarkan aku… sekali ini saja…" luhan melangkah sambil menjulurkan tangannya, sementara lelaki dihadapannya membelalakan matanya waspada

BRUKK~~ luhan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya dihadapan sehun dengan posisi berlutut dan salah satunya hendak menggapai dada pria itu.

"…." Tak ada respon apapun dari sehun.

Tak berapa lama, sehun mengangkat baju belakang luhan layaknya kucing dan menggeretnya masuk ke dalam flat.

Kriiieeeet…. BRAK. Terdengar pintu yang perlahan menutup hingga akhirnya tertutup sempurna

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Hayooo yang kemaren minta fast update dan diperpanjang siapa? Cung cung ngacung… ini udah diturutin kan fast update 2 hari plus diperpanjang. Makasih banget buat yang masih excited sama remakean cerita ini, makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review. Untuk kedepannya aku bakalan usahain fast update, segera setelah selesai dibuat. Ini dua chapter digabungin, bagaimana? Sudah cukup panjang? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik, saran, dan komentarnya.

.

.

See You Soon, Annyeong


End file.
